In the game of golf, it is important that players strike the ball with good technique. A good “stroke” (or swing), particularly a good putting stroke, typically travels through an arc in a single plane. In other words, for a good stroke, the club or putter does not wobble as it travels. Moreover, the arc along which the putter travels is aligned with the target (i.e., the golf ball) such that the face of the putter strikes the ball at a ninety degree angle (i.e., “squarely”).
Frequently, however, players experience difficulty in achieving aligned strokes. Colloquially, players may say that they are “pushing” or “pulling” their strokes. For a right handed player, “pushing” means that the golf club (or putter) strikes the ball at an oblique angle, such that the ball is imparted with a trajectory that takes it to the right of the intended target. Similarly, a right handed player “pulls” a stroke when the player strikes the ball at an acute angle, such that the ball is imparted with a trajectory that takes it to the left of the intended target.
Accordingly, there is a need, and corresponding demand, in the golf world for swing analysis and correction. In this regard, players have two options. First, a player may hire a golf coach to improve her swing. Personal lessons, however, are expensive, and many amateur players cannot afford this option or would prefer, at least, a less expensive training option. To satisfy these players, a variety of mechanical training devices are available.
However, most mechanical trainers are designed for outdoor use, and as many golfers are unable to travel to a convenient location (e.g., a golf course) as regularly as they might like, many would prefer an indoor/at home mechanical training device.
Hence, there is a need for an inexpensive mechanical training device which is capable of indoor use. The present invention is directed to such a device and satisfies the presently felt need in the golf market for affordable and versatile swing correction and analysis.